


A little while

by Bondolas



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No probs not, One Shot, POV Alternating, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, there's not really a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondolas/pseuds/Bondolas
Summary: “Lance-” he choked on his words as he took in the person in front of him. It was Lance obviously, but he looked different.He looked good, he looked really good.





	A little while

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fic writing game so it's not the best.
> 
> I am by no means a writer, also english is not my first language. Please be kind i'm sensitive.  
> Also i really apologize for my poor punctuation (and possibly grammar) i suck at it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoy uwu

“It's been a while.”

Keith stiffened as a voice behind him spoke. One he hadn’t heard in years, yet still recognized as if it were his own.

He let his eyes scan over the room looking for a possible escape. Should he just make a run for it? No, that wouldn't work, but when he thought about it, neither would turning around.  
But it's not like he had a choice really. Sucking in a breath, he let it out through his nose and turned around.

“Lance-” he choked on his words as he took in the person in front of him. It was Lance obviously, but he looked different. He looked good, really good. Keith's eyes trailed over his jawline, a lot stronger than he remembered it. His eyes followed down the line of his throat, sweeping over his broad shoulders and further down to a narrowing waist. And then the legs. Long, slender, defined-

His thoughts were cut of by a cough. He whipped his head up, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks at being caught so blatantly checking him out.

He was about to stammer out an apology when he caught sight of Lances smirk. That satisfied look was just as infuriating as he remembered it. Not hot. No, not at all.

He coughed a bit awkwardly as he realized he still hadn’t said anything beyond Lances name. Bringing a hand up to his neck he tried again. “I- uhm, yeah it has. Yes, it has been a while,” wow. Smooth Keith, smooth.

Lances face softened as be watched Keith fumble with his words. He hadn’t really meant to provoke a reaction like that, but that's not to say he wasn't happy with it.

During Keith's fumble and blatant elevator look, Lance himself had gotten the chance to really take a look for himself as well. And yeah, he was not disappointed with what he saw.

The air was rapidly thickening with awkwardness, so before it could get any worse he did what he did best.  
He swung his arm over Keith's shoulders with ease. He was glad to note that their heights matched once again. Nevermind that it took the few years they hadn’t seen each other for him to get there.

The weight of Lances arm was surprisingly comforting, as he looked at him with raised eyebrows. Lance just smiled in response and started leading them across the room.

When they made their way to a quieter, less crowded part of the room Lance let his arm drop. Keith frowned at the loss of warmth before quickly schooling his features again.

Lance let himself fall into a chair. He looked at Lance patting the chair besides his own before sitting down next to him with a small sigh. He looked off to the side hoping that he wouldn't notice the quirk of his lips.

Lance noticed, and he couldn't help but let his own smile widen as well. Just the thought of making Keith smile. Actually smile. Maybe even laugh made warmth surge through him. All in all he was just thrilled with the possibility of getting to know Keith again.

“So, what have you been up to?”

 

  
~ The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Stay hydrated kiddos


End file.
